The oil and gas industry requires multiphase mixtures to be separated in preparation for downstream processing. Some separation techniques utilize separation apparatuses positioned within a separation vessel. A multiphase mixture is directed into the separation vessel such that it contacts the separation apparatuses. A certain level of separation is achieved by forcing the multiphase mixture through the separation apparatuses. An issue with some separation techniques, however, is that the separation of the multiphase mixture is insufficient and/or inefficient. Additionally, the configuration of the separation apparatuses may lead to undesirable liquid shearing and/or aerosolization, both of which may impede the separating ability of the separation apparatuses and may adversely affect downstream processing.